Benefit agents, such as perfumes, silicones, waxes, flavors, vitamins and fabric softening agents, are expensive and/or generally less effective when employed at high levels in consumer products, for example, personal care compositions, cleaning compositions, and fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents. One method of achieving such objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Unfortunately, it is difficult to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents as such agents may be lost do to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, or such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated.
As result, the industry turned to microcapsules manufactured by an interfacial polymerization process comprising the formation of a shell at an oil/water interface. Generally, such processes require that a first shell forming material be dissolved in a core material. Upon adding a second shell forming material, the first and second materials react to form a shell that encapsulates the core material. The resulting shell is typically immiscible in the oil and water phases.
Unfortunately, the choice of a shell for a particular core material is not readily apparent. For example, if the core material and shell are compatible, the core material may act as a plasticizer, and thus increase diffusion of the core material through the shell. If the shell and the core material are incompatible, the encapsulation efficiency may be poor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process of identifying suitable shell and cores for a benefit agent delivery particle and benefit agent containing delivery particles that provide the required improved benefit agent delivery efficiency.